But you are sweeter!
by goldenboat
Summary: Alexander has just recovered from a serious illness. How far will Phai go to protect his golden one? This is a sequel to my story 'And it rained at last' but can be read as a stand alone as well.


It was a bright morning and the dining hall of the royal palace was the centre of frantic activities. The pages were moving about preparing the room for the king and his generals who were to arrive soon for breakfast. Royal cooks were busy giving finishing touches to their culinary masterpieces. They had been doing this for a long time. So they knew the likes and dislikes of their masters by heart.

This day was a special one. It's because their king had been finally healed after a long bout of illness and he was to have his breakfast with his companions in the dining hall. All the extra preparations were to celebrate the healing of their golden one. So it had been made sure that all his favorite dishes were present on the table along with some special requests as well.

Everyone was eager for the arrival of the moment. They had been missing the magnificent face at the head of the table smiling down on his subjects much like the Sun himself. All of a sudden the royal guards announced the arrival of the king and his companions. The moment they'd all been waiting for had arrived.

Soon they were seated at the table. The chair at the right hand side of Alexander was curiously empty. It was Hephaistion's but the cyan eyed general had disappeared into the royal kitchen as soon as they had arrived. He was busy talking to the chief cook Cretheus about something serious…judging from their expressions. After a little while, he came back and took his seat beside his frowning mate.

"Where did you go Phai?" asked Alexander arching his eyebrows.

The brunette gave a little smile and just shook his head, "Just talking my king."

Alexander looked at all his companions and smiled. "Let's start my friends!" he said with a face full of childish glee.. "This looks utterly delicious!"

The generals nodded . It looked delicious indeed. The royal cooks had painstakingly prepared everything the king liked. Roasted meats, warm breads, various sweet relishes , cakes and juices. In the middle of the table stood a magnificent honey cake…dripping with golden honey.

Alexander's mouth watered at the very sight of it. He was dying to have a taste of it. After the fever his appetite had returned with a full force much to the delight of his Phai.

He cut himself a big piece and waited for his generals to fill their plates. They all began.

But just as Alexander was about to taste the golden honey cake..someone close to him cleared his throat. Someone..with the face of a God and lips of an angel…and an attitude to match. Someone who was hell bent on driving Alexander crazy with his healthy food routine. Someone.

Alexander sighed and put down the spoon. Then he looked at his lover to find him looking back with that look he had come to know so well. The one that turned his knees to jelly and made him do the impossible.

"Phai Please?" whined the greatest emperor of the world, "Just a little bit? Please? I swear it won't hurt!"

Hephaistion shook his head resolutely. His golden one had just got back on his feet. He wasn't going to take the risk and let him have all these rich foods dripping with oil, honey and spices.

"You remember what the doctor said..don't you?" he asked.

Alexander's face crumpled. His Phai was enough to drive him insane. But now with the doctor by his side..they had become a force to reckon with.

All the others present at the table were staring at the royal couple at this point. No one was sure what would happen next.

Hephaistion nodded to one of the pages and he went inside the royal kitchen . All of a sudden Cretheus, the chief cook appeared holding a tray and placed it before the king. Alexander looked down to find the ever present broth, some warm bread as well as something else that looked like baked nectarines heaped with yoghurt.

"Fruits Phai?" complained Alexander. Right at that moment he didn't look like a king..but rather like a giant toddler who was being denied his treat. Scrunched up face…pinched eye brows…and a huge pout.

The feast restarted. Delicious smells wafted in the air..and a pouty man at the head of the table sipped his bland broth.

Alexander was too sad. He refused to look up to see others gorging on awesome food. But suddenly he did to find his Phai….sipping broth as well.

Alexander's eyes widened.

"Phai?" he whispered.

Cyan eyes looked up at him and smiled.

"What happened to you Phai?" he uttered while his brunette continued to sip the broth as if it was ambrosia of some sort.

It was then that Ptolemy spoke up from across the table.

"Hephaistion has stopped eating your favorite foods since you fell sick my king!" he answered.

Alexander drew a surprised breath and looked at Hephaistion. The brunette blushed.

"I couldn't let you do it alone Alex." he said, "We'll eat the honey cake together when the doctor allows you!"

Right at that moment Alexander saw the truth once again. Honey cake may be sweet..but his Phai was the sweetest of them all.

Taking a baked nectarine from the plate he went on to feed it to his lover.

In answer the beautiful man fed him another one.

Alexander smiled.

With Phai at his side….everything was possible.


End file.
